Giving Gold
by Kiauna Gray
Summary: Gold Waters knows all about life in the community, a band of London thieves who use their gift for the wrong reasons. Three years after they were disbanded by the Benedict's, Gold is out on her own. But when Phee offers her something no Savant could refuse, she takes a risk and may be her "certain someone's" saviour.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel that soft, familiar ripple. It tickled the edges of my skin, the breath of a whisper against my body as I crossed onto the store floor. My bony hands flashed in my peripheral vision as I walked smartly, my shoes making no sound over the hustle and bustle of shoppers. Unlike many of them, I knew what I was here for. I was not a seventeen year old looking for a thrill or a new cashmere scarf to flaunt at school. Hell, I had never even been to a school. My father had taught me until he died when I was eleven. I had a purpose as I made my way to the moving escalator stairs. Shoppers in stiff coats, clean boots and angular hats chatted as they slipped onto it.

I never registered on their radar. I doubt the stairs itself even knew it had an extra passenger. I was small, barely five foot three, and weighed next to nothing. Not of much note to be honest. The Christmas music played cheerily in the background, not yet annoying the shoppers in the middle of November. Soon "Do they have to play that?" and the discussion of the woes of the modern commercialisation of Christmas and the festive period would be all I would hear on these escapades.

Leaving the stairs I went straight across the polished marble floor to the women's shoes, a large section where normal enough shoes cost double a month's rent in my "home" of London. Some pairs were nearly indistinguishable from pairs I saw in high street stores. I walked past dozens of women, foreigners over for a holiday and Londoners with too much disposable income, to a section with thick black carpet and separated with glass on two sides from the main crowds.

This was where my time would be well spent. Here, pairs of shoes stood together as they were on sale, only two or three sizes of each. Pairs still upwards of seven hundred pounds. But shoes one season out of date were not much of an issue to my clientele. With the large number about, I managed over the space of fifteen minutes to disappear six pairs, which was a great haul, into my bag. Any good thief would agree.

Once the shoes were in my possession, I could relax. They could no longer be seen. So, I browsed the rest of this level. Shoes, hats, scarves and a selection of coats so expensive I raised an eyebrow (after trawling through stores like this for years, an eyebrow raise was equivalent to a gasp and swear words in my book).

I went back downstairs and browsed the dozens of make-up brands, hair products and perfumes that left their luxurious scents in the air. I smoothly vanished my foundation, concealer, bronzer and powder and put them in my bag. On the occasions I decided to be seen in stores like this, I had to look smart and the part. Using my gift for two long gave me headaches but over the years of using it for extended periods of time, I had a pretty good tolerance for pain and could use my gift for a rather long length of time before it even hurt me at all.

I left as I came in, gradually coming into focus. My gift very discreetly seemed to simply bring me back to focus. Even people I had let observe me do this in the past barely noticed as I shifted back to attention. I made sure my disgustingly trendy backpack and shoulder bag were good and decided lunch was in order. I would sell the shoes this evening to my connections so they could be sold online and on the black market so until then I had the money to get lunch to eat somewhere nice.

I decided to go to a café I had been to once on the opposite side of the bridge no more than a twenty minute walk from where I was. I wanted the crisp winter air in my face for a little longer. It became clear that my shoulder length black hair needed to be tied up as the wind whipped through it. I pulled one of the bobbins off my wrist and plaited it down my head as I walked off the end of the bridge and onto the path.

I was nearing the café, off the main street, and could see the many tables and chairs outside filled with people despite the sharp edge to the air. I fully planned on joining those inside where I could dump my bags and not worry about any of my products getting damp on the ground outside. That was until I saw one awfully familiar face. It had been three years but her pixie like face, piercings in her ears and brown hair brought back dozens of memories. Hastily I ordered my body to fade out and the tickling on my skin quickly spread and hid me and my loot from sight.

She was here with a handsome young man who wore glasses, presumably her age. Nearly exactly her age if I was correct in identifying who he was to her. They were sitting together at one of the outside tables, glowing in one another's company. Their empty plates of food seemed long finished and judging by the steam rising from their cups, they were on their second cup of tea or coffee. She laughed and the sound rang out in the soft hustle and bustle of the city and the other customers chat.

She looked so happy in her new life. I had heard a few rumours when the group scattered years ago that she had found her soulfinder, something none of us were even certain was a real thing. At first people kept in touch, scattering bits of stories they had heard, her soulfinder one of them and the reasons we were no longer a group. And no one was willing to become one again either. That was one thing I was grateful for. I preferred working alone mostly, in charge of my own activities and not answering to anyone. My connections were smart enough to know that someone as good as me getting what they wanted should not be annoyed so I was under no one any more.

But I was alone and that was why I watched them from a hundred or so metres away. I also debated letting myself be seen as what were the chances she remembered me? I knew her because she was one of _his _favourites and we had exchanged glances. Even making eye contact was a big deal in my experience in that group but maybe she had experienced otherwise. In a world where you just looked out for you, anything out of the norm I noted. I noted next to everything to be safe. It was actually necessary.

My stomach growled and I did not feel like going to another café. I could see a few tables inside and the food smelled heavenly. With that I let myself come back into focus and walked straight over to her table. It was not like she could hurt me. I had years of self-defence classes under my belt, partially the reason most of the food I ate was stolen. But I went more seldom now to the classes, knowing more than enough to be safe on these streets. It was tiring having to be alert all the time but I knew no other life. And not everyone was bad. Some just had to support families or survive.

He noticed me first as I was going straight for their table. He frowned ever so slightly though it was clear he had no idea who I was. She noticed me seconds later and her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. I was smaller than her but I knew I looked a little frightening. Little bits of my black hair hung around my pierced ears and very light gold-brown eyes.

I smiled, nearly smirked. "Hello Phoenix. Remember me?"

Recovering from the shock and trying to figure out what type of expression to wear around me she settled on a genuine smile. "How could I forget you Gold?"

* * *

><p><strong>The author person here to annoy you!<strong>

**Second fanfiction! ("Winning Willow" was my first). I got my inspiration for this from Phee and Yves (probably my favourite Savant couple) and "Stealing Phoenix" (also Oculus and a random song! Btw. Oculus is really not scary in the slightest. I was really hoping to be scared but nope. Ah well). So, hopefully you liked it :)**

**So rate, review and favourite (if this deserves such an honour :D).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Three years, am I correct?" I said, pushing back a few strands of my hair. I had no idea how Phoenix and her soulfinder, which I was certain he was, decided to sit outside but maybe they lived somewhere where this weather was the norm.

"Yep, nearly to the day." Phoenix replied, her head bent down as she scribbled on a receipt. She got up to give me a hug when she finished and I nearly forgot to hug her back in surprise. She glanced at the man. "This is my soulfinder Yves Benedict. Yves, meet Gold Waters."

Deciding to spare him I stuck out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. And yes, Phee and I knew each other from our days working for a man I believe you have in prison? Judging by the surname, I would say you were involved and thanks for that by the way." I said without a hint of sarcasm.

He took my hand with a simple raise of the eyebrow. "Our pleasure." He said. I had a feeling he would be wary of anyone from Phee's past. And I knew it was the past. She was clean, happy and I had a feeling a do-gooder family would not need to use their gifts to steal.

"Well, I'm heading in for food. Will I be seeing you and loverboy around?" I said. I shifted the bag on my shoulders. While it was not very heavy, it felt heavier after the walk and I was eager to unload it for a while.

She blushed. "Maybe. We are just here for the weekend as Yves has some environmental policy talks to attend and since I had little college work I thought I would join him and make a trip of it." She said smiling at Yves who could not help but smile back.

"College? Well done Phee." I said and stuck out a hand for a high five. She met me for it.

"What about you? How has life been?" she asked, putting her elbows on the table and cupping her chin in her hands.

I grimaced involuntarily. "Same old, same old." I said looking out at the nearby street where people walked by, most just shopping on their weekend off. Two or three passed with dogs as I glanced up, all the type of small dog city people liked. I still caught Phee's troubled frown and I sensed her speaking telepathically with Yves.

"So, what is in those bags are what I think?" she said as I nodded. She sighed. "Your parents were gone too right?" and once again I nodded.

"You know my dad died three years before the group disbanded and I never knew my mum. And," I said bitterly. "Not like a person can do much without even any formal exams under her belt. Not like I could have applied to a school anyway without some form of a parent."

I remembered the food as my stomach rumbled. "Here Phee, I need to get something to eat. It was nice to meet you guys but I don't exactly work five day weeks." I said with a wink to try and lighten the atmosphere. Without waiting for a response I headed into the café. Once I was seated down with my plate of lasagne and glass of coke, I looked out the window from where I was seated. Yves and Phoenix were gone, their cups and plates not even moved yet. I could no longer see steam rise from their now abandoned cups. It had gone as quickly as they had out of my life. No one, I realised, really stayed around long.

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment around eight that night. It was a decent place in a very much middle class part of the London and the area could be a bit rough at night but four flights up, I could be in my own world. I brought in enough from my escapades to pay the rent on the place and not be broke. It was two bedroom, with the second bedroom holding some of the probably hundreds of things I had gotten. It varied from River Island and Forever 21 to Chanel, all stuff to keep up appearances. I usually scoped out stores in sight beforehand in the fancy stuff to blend in and bought a thing or two on occasion so as not to arouse suspicion. It helped me save time later when I used my gift to steal as I was forever aware my gift could fail.<p>

I had shifted the six pairs of shoes I had acquired today as easily as I knew I would with no difficulty. If it was not for the ridiculously high heels on them, I would probably have kept a pair. I walked straight into my small living area and walked over to the kitchen, putting my bag with the make-up on the kitchen counter. I flicked through my mail, smirking at the name "Gillian Parker" written on each. I had fake documents for her, making me a year older than my restrictive seventeen years.

Nothing of importance was in the mail so I rooted through my pockets to take out any spare change and bits I tended to drop in them over the day. I did it every night but tonight was the first night I pulled out a number. On the back of a receipt read "Phee" and a phone number. Below the number was one word. "Call".

I rolled my eyes and was about to crumple it up when the quiet inside the apartment struck me. It had started to bother me lately. A mom, dad, sister or brother, just one, I sometimes ached for. And that was why I called without thinking.

"Gold Waters here. Phee?" I said as soon as I heard someone pick up.

"Oh great you actually called! I just had to contact you somehow and I was not sure would you give me your number or whatever." Phee said, relief heavy in her voice. I could hear a TV playing in the background quietly as I waited for her to say more.

"Anything you needed?" I asked as I decided to turn on my own tv. I picked up the remote, quickly muted it and began to flick through the channels.

"Actually yeah." Phee said sounding uncomfortable. "Would you like to meet around one for lunch in the same café tomorrow? I would like to propose something to you."

"Really," I said with the raise of my eyebrows. I settled on a show on customs at airports. "And what is that?"

I heard Phee take a deep breath and exhale unsteadily. "Coming to America with me and not just for a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Author person here!<strong>

**Pretty short for my standards but the next chapter is much longer so hopefully that will make up for it. This just seemed like a good spot to cut things off at :)**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites.**

** Btw. LittleLily99, I was actually going to update on the day you asked about "Winning Willow". I was like, "I seriously need to update before November ends!" and your review actually made me more determined to :D**


	3. Chapter 3

My thick soled army boots slapped the wet pavement. Squelch, squelch, squelch. By the time I reached the café, bits of my shoulder length black hair were stuck to my face and the rest tousled by this typical wet and windy English weather. Thankfully the artificial helped dry me and since I did not spot Phee I headed to the toilets in the back to pat down my hair.

When I came out, tidy and presentable, I spotted Phoenix as she was closing an umbrella by the entrance. She glanced up and smiled. "Can you order me a coke while I close this thing?"

I nodded and ordered the drinks at the counter. She had joined me in time to order a sandwich and we both found a small table in a back corner to wait. As soon as she had her coat draped around the back of her chair, I decided to avoid small talk and went straight to it. "Now, how the hell do you think you can get me to leave London Phee?"

She grimaced but managed to look me in the eye. "You cannot keep stealing forever. Do you not want to give a real job or school a shot? Yves really helped me through school and I know your dad taught you."

"Yeah, all the basics. But why?"

"Because this way of life is not right Gold!" she said, some indescribable emotion flashing through her eyes. "Getting a basic high school diploma gave me the chance to do more if I wanted. Or nothing if I wanted. I had a choice! Do you really want to still be stealing in your forties." she practically hissed.

I had to admit, Phee's vehemence on this stunned me. But I still had a thing or two up my sleeve. "Oh yeah." I nearly spat. "I like to steal. It is my "job" so why the fuck would I go to school in another country?"

"Because you would have me there and you have no one here. And do not try to deny it." She said quickly as I sat there with my mouth hanging open slightly. "I know that way of life. And," she said quietly. "I have another pretty strong motive for you to come."

The food came then and we were silent as the waiter put down our stuff. I stared down at my soup for a few moments and they flicked my eyes up to Phee. "And what is that?"

"Yves has a brother, Xav, who has a soulfinder called Crystal. And she," Phee said, pausing dramatically. "Is a soulseeker. And I called her to check so I know she could find you your soulfinder if you come."

My souulfinder. The one person some of us were not even sure existed. A person's perfect match. I could have that someone in my life. Phee began cutting up her sandwich into quarters as I sat with that knowledge. She knew it was blackmail. But like her, I knew sometimes you had to play dirty for the greater good.

I remained quiet and drank my soup, dipping a small white roll into it on occasion. I finished before Phee and sat there thinking as she nibbled on her last quarter. "So if I come with you and graduate high school this Crystal will find my soulfinder?" I asked.

"Yes. Would it help if we found him before or after you graduate? Crystal said whichever would help more. She knows I care about you." Phee said.

I paused in thought, biting the edge of my empty can of coke. "Either way suits."

"So I take that as a yes?" Phee said, a hint of excitement creeping into her voice. I sighed and nodded as she beamed in delight. "Just let my brother-in-law Victor Benedict take care of the paperwork. I am sure he can get you in for educational reasons or something."

I nodded again. If I had heard anything about the Benedict's in my seventeen years, it was that impossible was simply not in their vocabulary

* * *

><p>I had cleared up all I needed to by the time I was set to head to America. I alerted all those I traded with regularly I was going and packing up my stuff. I dealt with mostly black market traders, the majority of which were not violent just focused on the money. Very few would even think to mess with me after the subtly threatening reputation I had built over time. And if they seemed annoyed or potentially problematic after I told them I was heading, I gave them numbers to other people like myself.<p>

But all of them knew I was a force to be reckoned with and should be glad I even told them I was going. A few of the people just in my business to support themselves and their families were sad to see me go and I wished them the best. Not everyone was bad. Some just had to do what had to be done. I was only getting out with the Benedict's help.

It had been decided I would go live with Yves' parents which made me sick to stomach. I would attend Yves' old high school and he had paid for a private tutor to help me graduate within two years. It honestly depended on what I was capable of. Phee insisted Yves had the money and he was always willing to spend it for those he loved.

"It is practically a present for me if that helps." Phee said over the phone a while ago. "He always wants to buy me anything I even look sideways at. Trust me. This is the first thing he has bought me that is more than the cost of lunch for two since our honeymoon and he is delighted!"

So I would have a tutor and attend school but before then I was making a pittstop in New York for a very important meeting with someone. And I just realised I had no idea what they looked like.

Shit I thought as I pulled my fifth suitcase onto the trolley. I had many opportunities to ask Phee what Crystal looked like but had I asked? Nope. The genius here had never even thought to. Fuck fuck fuckidy fuck.

I guardedly eyed everyone as I made my way out to the departure lounge. But standing taller than all the women and the majority of the guys was Crystal. She had "Gold Waters" written on a piece of card and smiled when she saw me approach her. "Shall we go back to mine and get down to business?"

"Sure thing." I said and followed her out to the line of taxi's in front of the airport.

The journey back to her apartment was uneventful and Crystal asked me safe questions like how was my trip and we both smiled over our knowledge of the crap weather we both left on the other side of the Atlantic. "I am paying." Crystal announced as soon as we stopped in front of an ordinary enough set of apartments, red brick and most likely once an enormous house. Before I could say a word she managed to hand the taxi man his pay and ask him to help us with the luggage. We had gotten more of a van type taxi when it became pretty clear all my stuff would not fit into any yellow cab.

"Girls." He laughed throatily as he helped heave my last suitcase. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Crystal beamed and before I knew it, she handed him an extra five. He gave us a smile and drove off into the traffic with the ease only a taxi driver possessed.

After we finally managed to drag all my stuff up to her apartment and to her spare bedroom, I flopped down on her sofa. "Sorry." I mumbled into the sofa fabric. "Tired."

"I would bet. Here," she said and I felt a nudge at my shoulder. She handed me a can of some American energy drink. "I know it is not the best but we ran out of coffee. Xav said he would bring some home later."

"Anything is find." I said and took the can from her, snapping it open with one hand. "Thanks."

"No bother." She said with a flick of her hair. She got up, went to the fridge, got a bottle of water for herself and then sat herself down beside me. "Now. I never spoke about this directly with you but what do you think about looking for your soulfinder now. Like right now"

I straightened up from my slouch on the sofa. "Seriously?"

"Phee knew it might take something big to bring you over here and even though you are not eighteen yet…" she trailed off with a grin. "I want to give you a good reason for staying here."

"But what if he's not American." I said with a frown.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders. "We drag his sorry ass over here or we make it work. So do you want to?" she said mischievously.

Beyond excited now, I had to nod and eagerly waited as Crystal closed her eyes. Within moments I could feel her in my mind, searching. I could barely sit still.

That was until I saw Crystal frown ever so slightly. But as time ticked by her eyebrows creased in concentration and her lips pursed. When she opened her eyes, all I saw was what can only be described as pity. "I cannot see him Gold." She said after several moments of heavy silence. "I have always found them. I never had this before."

She continued to talk and I think she drew me in for a hug. Not sure really. I had spaced out completely. I... I... I had no soulfinder? What?

* * *

><p><strong>Author person,<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this so please leave your feedback on this in a review :). Favourite and follow too if this warrants the extra click or two. It would make me a happy, full little bee (full of pizza!) :D**

**See you sooooon! Halfway through the next chapter. It is a bit of a leap in time so not too sure about it... Hmm...**


End file.
